Reckless
by Rickolette
Summary: Raven x Reader, hardcore lemon! Don't like, don't read!


_**Reckless**_

You shudder under him as he lets go and leads you to your bed with a smirk. Your legs feel numb and blood is already rushing to your head.

"So," he starts, "ever done this before?"

_Oh no please don't do the thing where you talk I'll collapse. _

You shake your head rapidly and he presses up against your chest, light biting your ear.

"Perfect.."

He pushes you back onto your bed and ravenously kisses you. His lips caress yours and trail down your jawline, nipping and licking down your neck. Leaving marks, surely.

"R-raven," you try to say, but you weren't very sure where you were going with that sentence.

He stops abruptly and stares down at you with that sexy smirk of his.

He begins to unbutton your shirt, and you feel faint.

His mechanical arm makes easy work of the buttons and he slips the shirt off your shoulders easily, and he dives in to kiss your newly exposed skin.

You wrap your arms around his neck and run your hand through his ebony spikes, softly muttering a moan whenever he nipped oh so carefully in a sensitive area.

Suddenly you realize, he's still fully clothed, and you sit upright.

"Your shirt too bucko, off," you command.

He grins and pulls off his shirt, you can't deny staring at his chest. His abs are perfection and you can't help squeezing your legs together for a moment.

Raven saunters back over to you and right before pushing you back down against the mattress, he attempts to unhook your bra. And yes, attempt, because he can't fucking do it.

"How the hell do you, what the..?"

With a laugh you awkwardly reach around to your back and do it for him, he slips it off of you and shoves you back, mouth practically attacking your breasts. You run your hands through his hair as his tongue runs circles around your areolas, you bite your lip and your head involuntarily digs back into the bed.

Then he bites, and you can't help and long, squeaky moan.

"You're making me crazy [Name]," he groans.

"The feeling...is quite mutual..." you sputter between pants.

He licks a straight line down from your chin to your stomach and dips his tongue in your bellybutton, and you squeak again. He continues lower and stops at the hem of your jeans. He looks up at you for confirmation of consent, and you nearly growl as you nod.

_Yes! Motherfucking yes!_

He smirks and unbuttons your jeans, slowly pulling them pulling them down as he continues to massage and lick your stomach. You kick of your troublesome trousers as soon as they were low enough and suddenly you're down to nothing but your underwear.

And on normal occasion this would be fine. But he palms you. His hand reaches between your legs and presses against your undergarments, first softly and then roughly. He kisses the insides of your thighs softly. You resist the urge to scream and you squeeze your eyes shut as he mercilessly palms you. You feel pressure building up.

With a growl you shove him off, you were getting too close and there hasn't been any actually doing it yet.

"My turn, sit down Raven."

He grins and does as he is told like a good little boy and you get down on your knees, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. You notice with much vigor that he's already gotten rid of his shoes, and with slight pride you notice the clearly visible and impressive tent in his boxers.

With a somewhat shaky hand, you pulls those down too to reveal a 9-inch monster.

_There is no way that is gonna fit in me!_

With as much confidence as you can, you lean forward and give him a good lick from base to tip. He sucks in his breath in a shocked way, then lets out a short trembling moan that rattles your very bone. Desperate to hear that again, you swipe your tongue over his tip and gently stroke his base with one hand, and running a finger over his sac with the other.

"[Name]..!" he moans a bit louder.

You wrap your lips around the head and slowly slide down until nearly his entire length is in your throat. He bites his lip and runs a hand into your hair, with a grip just shy of painful. You can feel him struggling to stay put, to let you do what you'd like. You realize you don't have much of a gag reflex. You pocket this knowledge for later.

You suck once very roughly and abruptly and he gasps loudly. Hand leaving your hair, he grips the edge of the bed and his head swings back. Eyes half lidded and still biting his bottom lip, he looks down at you with a look of pure lust. Not once in your life have you ever felt any hotter.

You make it a goal to drive him wild, pumping and sucking him roughly one second and barely caressing him the next. He growls and you begin to taste a delicious bittersweet, he's close. He puts a metal hand on your shoulder, panting

"Get...on the bed..now.." he nearly begs.

Your mouth slides off of him with a quiet pop and you stand up.

Before laying down again you slide off your panties slowly and sexily. He watches you and gulps as you kick away your panties. Whatever he thought you were, you are so much more in this moment. And it excites him like nothing else.

You lay down on the bed and lay your wrists to the side of you head, staring at him expectantly. He grins and crawls on top of you, taking a lick at your areola before going down and kissing the skin of your inner thighs. You squirm as he sticks a tongue in. He begins to lap around your clit and an unsuppressed moan makes its way past your lips.

You couldn't really tell, but Raven seemed to straighten his back and downright **shudder** at the sound of your voice.

He slides an index finger in and the intrusion feels odd until he moves in a "come hither" motion, you let out a surprised yelp.

Panting, you ask, "What was that?"

With a grin, he responds vaguely, "I found it."

He slides another finger in and repeats the motion and you sigh euphorically, loosely entangling your hands in the sheets as he presses in another.

"Oh Raven, oh...god...oh..!" You whisper confused nothings as he intends to finger you to death.

Your breathing begins to pick up and you feel very, very wet. It's finally time. Raven slides out his fingers and kneels on the bed, gently placing your legs on either shoulder. He gives one last look at you to make sure, and you just moan in response.

You feel him slowly sliding into you, every inch pure torture because all you want is for him to slam into you. Fuck you hard into the bed. But it aches your heart with the amount of care he's taking of you.

After what feels like years, he's completely in and you take a moment to adjust to his immense size. After just a few seconds, you nod to him to let him know it's okay to start moving. He begins slowly, then picking up rhythm.

"Oh...oh god...yes...faster...oh YES!" You pant and moan and gasp, biting your lip in attempt to control yourself. And even then, you can feel he's not going in all the way, purposely.

"You're...holding...back? I can...feel it...go deeper...!" you stutter.

Raven seems just as distressed, "I'll break you."

You smirk. "Fucking t-try it."

He grins widely and begins to pick up pace, going in deeper with every thrust. He slams into you and you can no longer contain your voice.

"Oh GOD Raven! Raven! Harder, harder! OH GOD YES. OH. FUCK." you goad him on and he responds perfectly. You clutch the sheets in pure frustration.

He pounds into you repeatedly, thrusting in and out as fast as he could, slamming into you from every angle and just barely scraping the one area you know he can reach but he won't. It drives and you mad as his hands leave your hips and he begins to suck on your areolas, leaving hickeys all over your neck and still just scraping...you growl.

Faster than he can react you flip positions and you begin to ride him, fast and hard. His eyes widen in shock and he's groaning in pleasure. You clench around him and he grips your hips tightly, helping you move up and down. You do it again and notice the drool beginning to leak out of his mouth.

You lean forward until he's almost completely out of you and you slam back down, both of you let out a scream

"OH MY GOD!" you yell and he simply lets out an animalistic, guttural groan.

You feel him get increasingly harder inside you and you begin to chant his name, and he does the most murdering thing he could possibly start doing. He flips you on your back and starts dirty speaking, as he pounds into you mercilessly. You call his name louder.

"You like that [Name]? When I fuck you like this? You like how it feels when I press here?"

"Raven, yes, raven! God raven..! Raven, yes...yes!"

He continues to slam into you and he starts calling your name and you feel it. Everything goes dark and warm and you let out a loud shattering scream of Raven as he yells out your name as well. You climax in sync and he slows down as he explodes inside you.

You seem to have blacked out for a bit because the next thing you know, he's pulling out of you and helping you sit up. With a crooked grin on your face, you wrap your arms around him and throw a blanket over the both you. Night nights.

_

*red faced* Phew...I'm glad I got through that alive.  
You have any idea how many times I had to stop and splash cold water on my face?  
A shit ton that's what, bight me!  
*wobbles away*


End file.
